Network mobility (NEMO) as specified in IETF RFC3963 NEMO Basic Support Protocol provides host-based mobility support to a mobile router (MR) using mechanisms similar to Mobile IP (MIP). The MR in turn provides network connection to a network of nodes called mobile network nodes (MNNs). When the MR, with its mobile network, moves away from a home network to a visited network, the IP packets are tunneled between the MR and a home agent (HA). Such routes may be long.